1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to domino playing aids and accessories and more particularly pertains to a new dominoes starting template for providing a location for each player of a multiple-player game of dominoes a location for laying their dominoes during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of domino playing aids and accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, domino playing aids and accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,139; U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,225; U.S. Pat. No. 278,646; U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,522; U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,053; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,243.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dominoes starting template. The inventive device includes a plate having first and second surfaces, and a number of sides. The plate has a spinner hole therethrough between the first and second surfaces of the plate sized to receive a domino therein. Each of the sides of the plate has a pair of cutouts therethrough between the first and second surfaces of the plate. Each cutout of the pair of cutouts of each of the sides of the plate is sized for receiving an end portion of a domino therein.
In these respects, the dominoes starting template according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a location for each player of a multiple-player game of dominoes a location for laying their dominoes during play.